Galaxy
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: Chap 4 Up!/Keseharian keluarga super yang terdiri dari Ayah ganteng, Kim Taehyung dan Ibu cantik, Jeon Jungkook, serta Kim Jihoon, si anak semata wayang yang selalu ceria./A Taekook Family au feat Park Jihoon/slight nielwink, 2park, minyoon, namjin/Mind to RnR?
1. Kangen Ibu

Galaxy

©Kucing Gendut

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Warning: Boys Love, OOC, Mpreg, Typo(s), etc.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi Ayah kesayangannya Jihun..."

Anak baru puber yang memakai seragam SMA berwarna kuning berseru semangat sambil berlari kecil memasuki ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur.

Sang ayah yang udah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah menggemaskan putra semata wayangnya. "Selamat pagi juga, Jihoonie."

"Jadi sayangnya cuma sama Ayah nih?" celetuk sang ibu sambil menaruh dua piring pancake dan menatanya di meja makan.

"Ibuuuuuu..." Jihoon langsung memeluk pria manis yang masih memakai apron dengan erat. "Kapan Ibu pulang? Jihoonie kangen banget."

Jihoon rasanya mau nangis. Dia gak bohong loh pas bilang kangen sama Ibunya. Ibunya emang cuma tiga hari pergi sama tante Seokjin ke Jepang, katanya sih mau nengokin tante Yoongi yang baru aja pulang bulan madu—entah yang keberapa—dari Swiss sama om Jimin. Tapi rasanya kayak udah lama banget gak ketemu Ibu cantiknya.

Soalnya Jihoon ditinggal berdua aja di rumah sama Ayahnya pas dia lagi ribet-ribetnya masa orientasi di SMA barunya. Bukannya Jihoon gak sayang sama Ayahnya atau Ayahnya yang galak bin jahat sama dia, tapi karena Ayahnya tuh cerminan masa kini dari kutipan 'suami gak bisa apa-apa tanpa istrinya'.

Semua kebutuhan dan perlengkapan Jihoon buat orientasi udah disiapin sama Ibunya, jadi Jihoon gak ngerasa kesulitan di masalah ini. Tapi soal kesejahteraan hidup nih, contohnya makanan. Keluarga Kim ini sengaja gak memperkerjakan pembantu karena sang ibu negara masih merasa mampu mengurusi urusan rumah tangga sembari mengawasi kafe kecilnya. Sehingga urusan memasak biasanya juga diambil alih oleh Jungkook.

Sayangnya sang Ayah hanya mengerti bagaimana memanaskan makanan di microwave. Untung saja Jihoon masih bisa memasak air untuk menyeduh ramen instan atau membuat roti panggang memakai _toast,_ sehingga mereka masih bisa menikmati makanan manusia. Tapi terkadang Ayahnya membawa makanan yang dibeli diluar sih, Jihoon jadi mengurungkan niat buat menukar Ayahnya dengan Om Mingyu—sahabat karib Ibunya yang pinter banget masak.

Si Ibu yang dipeluk terkikik sambil mencium pucuk kepala anaknya. Anaknya ini manis sekali sih. "Semalam sayang waktu kamu udah tidur, Ibu gak tega banguninnya."

Jihoon makin mendusel di dada ibunya. Dari dulu Jihoon emang suka banget kalau ada di pelukan ibunya. Badan montok ibunya selalu bikin Jihoon ngerasa hangat dan nyaman, sampai kadang ketiduran. Ayahnya suka ngedumel sendiri kalau mereka udah pelukan berduaan gini.

"Pelukan berdua aja terus, Ayah gak pernah diajak."

Nah kayak gitu tuh contohnya. Dua orang kesayangan Kim Taehyung ini emang selalu gak inget waktu kalau udah berduaan.

"Ayah ngambek terus kerjaannya. Padahal kalau Jihoon gak ada, Ayah juga sering manja-manjaan sama Ibu, kan."

Taehyung cuma bisa elus dada aja dengernya. Dua makhluk manis di rumahnya ini mulutnya gak semanis wajahnya. Jihoon bener-bener duplikatnya Jungkook dalam versi lebih manis dan lebih mungil.

"Seneng banget ngejekin Ayah deh kamu." Jungkook mencubit gemas hidung bangir Jihoon. "Nah, ayo habiskan sarapannya. Nanti kesiangan, lho."

Jihoon langsung menarik kursi di seberang Taehyung, diikuti Jungkook yang juga mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kanan anaknya. Keluarga Kim pun memulai sarapan paginya dengan damai.

"Jihoonie nanti berangkat bareng Ayah atau Daniel?" Jungkook bertanya sambil menaruh susu ke hadapan Jihoon.

"Sama Woojin, semalem udah janjian..." Jihoon menelan pancake yang dikunyahnya. "Niel hyung harus berangkat pagi soalnya dia ada urusan gitu katanya."

Daniel yang disebut-sebut merupakan tetangga Jihoon yang umurnya lebih tua dua tahun. Pemuda bermarga Kang itu salah satu orang yang Kim Taehyung percayakan buat ngejaga anak manisnya ini.

Sedangkan Park Woojin yang mau ngasih tebengan ke Jihoon itu anak angkatnya pasangan Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi. Pasangan mini—panggilan kesayangan dari Jihoon buat mereka—yang sekarang lagi tinggal di Jepang itu memang belum dikaruniai anak hingga sekarang, sehingga mereka mengadopsi Woojin di panti asuhan sepuluh tahun silam.

Sekarang Woojin tinggal sendirian di rumahnya, gak sendiri juga sih, masih ditemenin sama pembantu di rumahnya. Jimin dan Yoongi harus tinggal sementara di Jepang karena tuntutan pekerjaan Jimin.

Bunyi bel membuat Jihoon menyuapkan potongan besar pancake terakhirnya dan menyambar tas punggungnya. "Ayah, Ibu, Jihoon berangkat dulu. Dadah~"

"Bilang Woojin jangan ngebut di jalan." pesan Taehyung yang dibalas kedipan manis dan _flying kiss_ dari Jihoon.

"Hati-hati sayang." Jungkook menggelengkan kepala melihat Jihoon yang berlari keluar rumah. Ia mengumpulkan piring kotor dan membawanya ke wastafel. "Hyung gak berangkat kerja?"

"Kamu ngusir aku?" Taehyung manyun. Jungkook mendengus melihatnya. Sudah jelas darimana sifat gampang merajuk Jihoon berasal kalo bukan dari Taehyung.

"Siapa yang ngusir, hyung? Aku kan cuma nanya ih."

Ada tangan yang meluk perut Jungkook dari belakang. "Ayah Taehyung juga kangen sama Ibu."

Tuh kan, bener kata Jihoon tadi manjanya kumat kalau lagi berduaan sama Jungkook.

* * *

 **kkeut**

* * *

Aneh kan :"(

Mau nyoba nulis pake bahasa non baku malah aneh gini ya jadinya. Maapin ya kalo kesannya maksa banget jihoon jadi anaknya taekook atau woojin yang jadi anak angkatnya minyoon. Maapin juga nih kalo bakal nyempil beberapa couple favorit aku yang lain hehe.

Oke ini fanfic iseng yang dibikinnya juga pas lagi iseng, jadi tunggu waktu iseng lainnya buat kelanjutannya hehe.

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan~

 **Kucing Gendut**


	2. Pernyataan Cinta

Galaxy

©Kucing Gendut

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Warning: Boys Love, OOC, Mpreg, Typo(s), etc.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

* * *

"Maaf sunbae, tapi kita temenan aja ya."

Kim Jonghyun, senior tahun ketiga di depan Jihoon cuma mengangguk sambil senyum maklum. Keliatan kecewa sih—sampai Jihoon sebenernya gak tega buat nolaknya. Apalagi senior di depannya ini termasuk salah satu dari 10 cowok yang diinginkan menjadi pacar para siswa-siswi di SMA Nayana.

"Kalau boleh tahu, ada orang yang Jihoon suka?" Si senior masih gigih mau tahu alasan cowok manis di depannya nolak pernyataan cinta dia.

"Hm, Jihoon suka semua orang kok." Jihoon senyum manis banget. "Tapi kata Ayah, Jihoon gak boleh pacaran dulu. Jihoon harus belajar yang bener dan jadi anak yang keren biar bikin Ayah dan Ibu bangga."

Denger jawaban Jihoon tadi makin membuat rasa suka di hati senior itu nambah. Kelihatan banget dari matanya yang makin berbinar-binar. Beneran gak salah deh buat jatuh cinta sama anak baik, manis, polos kayak Kim Jihoon ini.

Jonghyun ngeraih tangan kanan Jihoon terus digenggam erat di dada. Matanya natap mata bulan Jihoon dengan serius. "Oke kakak paham sekarang. Kakak bakal giat belajar biar masuk ke universitas yang bagus dan dapet kerjaan yang bagus juga. Pokoknya kakak bakal berusaha buat jadi pacar yang keren buat Kim Jihoon."

Lalu Jonghyun pun pergi setelah nyium punggung telapak tangan Jihoon. Ninggalin Jihoon yang masih diem di posisinya sambil berkedip beberapa kali, memproses kejadian yang baru aja terjadi.

"Sama si Jonghyun tadi, berarti udah 6 orang yang nembak minggu ini."

Jihoon noleh ke sumber suara. Ada Kang Daniel yang berdiri nyender di tembok gudang sekolah. Di sebelah kirinya, ada Park Woojin yang ngangguk-ngangguk aja sambil ngemut lolipop. Dan tadi itu Daniel yang komentar.

Seperti yang dibilang Daniel tadi, Kim Jihoon hampir setiap hari nerima pernyataan cinta dari siswa-siswi berbagai tingkat dan kebanyakan yang nembak cowok sih. Padahal baru seminggu ini Jihoon jadi siswa SMA tingkat 1, tapi ketenarannya udah ngalahin Kak Doyeon—siswi tingkat 2 yang jadi primadona sekolah.

Dan dua anak ini—Daniel dan Woojin, pasti selalu ngintilin semua acara 'mari nyatakan cinta pada Kim Jihoon'. Jihoon udah minta buat gak diikutin terus, tapi sia-sia aja. Soalnya dua anak adam ini diminta sama baginda Kim Taehyung buat terus jagain anak kiyowonya selama di sekolah.

Alasan Jihoon buat nolak Jonghyun tadi memang bener. Kim Taehyung selaku Ayah dari Kim Jihoon ngelarang Jihoon buat nyicipin gimana rasanya pacaran. Bahkan sampai ngebatasin lingkup pertemanan Jihoon, semua temennya harus dikenalin ke Ayah dan Ibunya. Taehyung emang protektif banget sama anak semata wayangnya ini. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah wajib di antar Taehyung atau bareng Daniel dan Woojin. Pokoknya gak boleh berkeliaran sendirian.

Jungkook sebagai istri yang baik cuma bisa nurut aja sama aturan yang dibikin suaminya. Dan Jihoon sebagai korban aturan itu juga suka nurut aja, malah dia seneng karena itu artinya Ayahnya sayang banget sama dia. Polos sekali pemikiran anak ini.

"Lain kali kalau ada yang mau nembak lagi, suruh ngomong di tempat aja deh. Jangan mau di bawa kesini terus. Bosen deh tempatnya ini lagi, ini lagi." Woojin ngeluh dengan mukanya yang nampilin ekspresi bosen yang keliatan banget dibuat-buat.

"Tapi nanti malah banyak yang nonton."

Kalau boleh jujur, Jihoon sebenernya capek juga kalau tiap hari harus bolak-balik ke belakang sekolah buat ngeladenin orang-orang yang nyatain cinta ke dia. _Susah juga ya jadi orang ganteng_ , batin Jihoon yang sangat narsis tapi gak sadar diri.

Tapi dia juga gak mau jadi tontonan orang kalau ngikutin saran Woojin tadi. Jangan-jangan nanti malah dibilang pamer karena ditembak cowok idola sekolah. Udah cukup tiap hari jadi bahan omongan cewek-cewek yang iri tiap dia habis ditembak orang, dan juga diintilin kemana-kemana sama dua cowok keren ini.

"Berdoa aja deh habis ini gak ada yang nembak kamu lagi." Daniel ngerangkul Jihoon, ngebawa badan mungil itu buat pergi dari taman belakang sekolah yang rada nggak terawat itu. "Pulang sekolah temenin hyung beli buku, yuk!"

"Tapi beliin coklat yang banyak ya, hyung. Kemarin coklatnya abis, di makan sama Ibu."

"Jihoon doang nih yang diajak, hyung?" tanya Woojin yang udah sering ditinggalin dua tetangganya. Lolipop yang daritadi diemutnya udah abis, sekarang gantian tangkai permennya yang lagi dia gigitin.

"Iya." Singkat. Woojin rasanya pengen nyuapin Daniel tangkai permen.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

"Wah Ibu jadi inget masa SMA deh denger cerita kamu." Jungkook mulai senyum-senyum sambil nginget-nginget masa SMA-nya. "Ibu juga dulu sama kayak kamu. Sebelum jadian sama Ayah, banyak banget yang nyatain cinta ke Ibu."

"Jadi yang nembak Ibu langsung pada berhenti waktu Ibu pacaran sama Ayah?"

Jungkook ngangguk. Dia sama Taehyung resmi pacaran pas hari kelulusan Taehyung. Jungkook masih inget gimana kaget dan malunya dia waktu Taehyung minta dia jadi pacarnya habis ngasih pidato sebagai siswa dengan nilai tertinggi. Mau gak mau, Jungkook nerima permintaan itu di depan banyak orang. Kim Taehyung dengan segala sifat tak terduganya.

Pasangan Ibu dan anak ini lagi duduk di ruang keluarga. Awalnya Jungkook nemenin Jihoon ngerjain tugas bahasa Inggris sambil nonton serial drama favoritnya. Tapi sekarang mereka malah asik ngobrol soal keseharian Jihoon di sekolah barunya.

"Jadi aku harus pacaran dulu ya biar pada berhenti nembak?"

Jungkook ngangguk lagi. Tangannya sibuk mencetin remot buat ngeganti channel, episode drama hari ini kurang seru.

"Tapi kan Ayah gak ngebolehin pacaran..." gerutu Jihoon sambil muter-muterin pensil kayunya. Bahasan ini menarik banget, sampai tugas bahasa Inggris gak kesentuh lagi.

"Emangnya anak Ibu yang manis ini udah punya orang yang disukai?"

Wajah merah alami Jihoon langsung tambah merah habis denger pertanyaan Ibunya. Jungkook yang ngeliat itu langsung senyum jahil. "Wajahnya merah tuh, berarti ada dong."

Jihoon geleng-geleng, tangannya langsung nutupin muka merahnya. "Ih apaan sih Ibu. Jihoon kan malu."

Ya ampun. Gemes banget.

"Ayo cerita sama Ibu, janji deh gak bakal bilang ke Ayah."

Yang dibujuk masih nutupin wajah yang merahnya udah ngerambat sampe ke telinga.

"Siapa sih, Ibu penasaran nih." Jungkook beranjak turun dari sofa buat ikut duduk di karpet. Ibu muda ini ngegoyang-goyangin bahu Jihoon yang masih anteng nutupin wajahnya. "Niel hyung, ya? Ibu setuju aja kok. Dia anaknya baik, sopan, ganteng, anak Busan juga."

"..."

"Atau Woojinie? Wah, nanti besanan sama Jimin hyung dong. Ibu juga setuju-setuju aja. Jadi makin memperat hubungan kita sama temen-temen Ibu. Ayah pasti setuju banget nih. Bukan juga? Senior dance kamu dulu yang marganya unik itu jangan-jangan. Siapa namanya—aduh, oh iya Ong. Atau adik kelas kamu yang kepalanya kecil itu? Atau—Aw, kok Ibu dicubit sih..."

Jungkook ngusap-ngusap perutnya yang jadi korban cubitan Jihoon. Pasti bakal biru nih, Jihoon kalau nyubit sakit banget. Lebih sakit daripada digigit semut merah.

"Ibu nyebelin sih." Jihoon manyun, kesel. Kesel soalnya Ibunya gak ngertiin dia yang malu setengah mati gara-gara tadi nyebutin semua orang yang dikenalnya. Mana pake ada tambahan komentar lagi. "Aku suka banyak orang, yang tadi disebutin sama Ibu juga aku suka. Tapi belum ada yang mau aku jadiin pacar."

"Anak Ibu udah besar ya. Gak kerasa bentar lagi bakal punya pacar." Jungkook senyum lembut. Tangannya ngusap lembut kepala Jihoon yang masih manyun merengut. Kalau lagi manyun gini, wajahnya Jihoon jadi mirip banget sama Taehyung. Aduh jadi kangen suami, kan.

"Ayah pulang."

Panjang umur. Langsung ada suara dari orang yang baru aja dikangenin.

"Loh kok Ayah gak disambut?" Taehyung jalan nyamperin dua kesayangannya yang masih anteng di posisi duduknya.

"Ayah... Ibu nakal tuh. Muka Jihoon sampe merah gini nih gara-gara Ibu." Jihoon ngadu sambil dorong-dorong bahu Ibunya yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Yang di dorong-dorong malah ketawa girang. Pasrah aja sama badannya yang gak berhenti goyang gara-gara dorongan anak manisnya.

"Muka Jihoon kan emang udah merah dari dulu." Taehyung duduk di sofa. Posisinya jadi di atas Jihoon dan Jungkook yang duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet.

"Merahnya bedaaaaa..." Jihoon meluk kaki Taehyung. "Pokoknya tadi Ibu nyebelin. Marahin dong, Yah."

"Lihat tuh tingkah anakmu, hyung. Gemes banget, aku jadi gatel bawaannya pengen ngegodain mulu." Jungkook masih ketawa, walaupun gak segirang tadi. "Tadi Jihoon habis cerita kalau dia suka—hmph."

"Ibuuuuu! Kan udah janji gak bakal cerita sama Ayah!" Jihoon langsung ngebekap Ibunya. Gak nanggung-nanggung ngebekapnya sampai mereka berdua jatuh tindih-tindihan di lantai.

"Kenapa? Jihoon suka apa?"

"Itu tadi Jihoon cerita kalau Jihoon suka sama Ibu dan Ayah. Sukaaaaaa banget." Jihoon ngejawab masih di posisi nindihin Ibunya. Bekapannya udah di lepas, tangannya pindah posisi jadi meluk Ibunya. Erat banget sampai bikin Jungkook rada sesak. Udah ditindihin badan Jihoon yang berisi, ditambah pelukan erat. Keliatan banget Jihoon masih kesel sama Jungkook.

"Aww... Ibu jadi terharu. Cium dulu dong sini."

Gak sadar situasi. Lagi ada di posisi gak enak kayak gitu, Jungkook masih aja sempet ngegodain anaknya. Jihoon ngecup bibir Jungkook berkali-kali, trus langsung lompat ke pangkuan Ayahnya yang masih anteng duduk di sofa.

"Jihoon sayang Ayah! Ayah jjang, jjang, jjang!"

Taehyung—yang sebenernya masih gak paham kenapa Jihoon keliatannya kesel banget sama Jungkook—cengegesan ngeliat tingkah manis Jihoon yang gak pernah berhenti bikin gemes. "Ayah juga sayang Jihoon, sayang Ibu juga. Keluarga Kim jjang, jjang, jjang!"

Mereka semua ketawa. Taehyung ngecup puncak kepala Jihoon tapi matanya natep Jungkook yang masih senyum geli. Nanti dia harus minta Jungkook ceritain soal ini.

* * *

ADUH MALU AKUTU SAMA FANFIC INI :"""( Gak jelas banget fix ini mah.

Tapi terharu masih ada yang baca. Makasih semuanya yang udah baca dan ninggalin komentar. Aku cinta kalian, muah muah :*

Aku menunggu kritik dan saran dari kalian lagi ya.

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan~

 **Kucing Gendut**


	3. Hari Minggu

Galaxy

©Kucing Gendut

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Warning: Boys Love, OOC, mention Mpreg, Typo(s), etc.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

* * *

"Jungkookie!"

Teriakan Taehyung dari kamar mereka cuma bikin Jungkook yang lagi sibuk di dapur geleng-geleng. Suara ribut dari tangga gara-gara Taehyung yang turun cepet-cepet aja tetep gak Jungkook peduliin.

"Jungkookie!" Lagi. Taehyung ngulang teriakannya, kali ini dari pintu dapur. Tangan kanannya megang dasi merah garis item, tangan kirinya ngejinjing tas kantor.

"Jungko—"

"Apa?" Jungkook jengah juga diteriakin terus-terusan. Padahal Taehyung udah di pintu dapur loh. Ngomong pelan aja dia bakal denger kok.

"Pagi-pagi ketus banget ya sama suami." Taehyung masih tetep berdiri di depan pintu. Posenya aja yang beda, sekarang berdiri sambil nyilangin tangan di depan dada. Gestur ngambek khas Taehyung.

Jungkook ngedengus. "Ada apa suamiku tersayang~?"

"Kenapa gak bangunin _hyung_? Ada pertemuan sama klien hari ini, gak boleh telat." Taehyung naruh tas kantornya di atas meja yang masih kosong melompong. "Trus ini Jihoon kenapa belum bangun?"

Aneh. Biasanya Jungkook gak pernah telat ngebangunin dan ngebiarin Taehyung telat pergi ke kantor. Biasanya juga Jihoon selalu jadi relawan buat ngebangunin Taehyung kalau Jungkook lagi sibuk nyiapin sarapan. Lah ini Jihoon gak keliatan batang hidungnya dari tadi.

" _Hyung_ gak bilang sih, kalau ada pertemuan sama klien—" Jungkook senyum geli sambil ngebawa sepiring besar roti bakar dan selai. "—di hari minggu."

Taehyung melongo, trus sedetik kemudian nepuk jidatnya. Oh iya. Hari ini hari minggu.

Sebulan ini, Taehyung emang lagi sibuk banget sama pekerjaannya. Bahkan hari minggu pun tetep harus berangkat ke kantor. Dari _meeting_ sama klien, survei lokasi ke luar kota, sampai lembur di kantor gara-gara berkas yang harus segera diselesain bikin Taehyung kurang istirahat dan jarang banget ada waktu buat keluarganya.

Untungnya hari minggu ini Taehyung bisa nikmatin waktu istirahatnya dengan puas. Walaupun cuma sehari tapi dia tetep bersyukur masih bisa punya waktu buat manja-manjaan sama istri montoknya dan anaknya tersayang.

"Trus yakin tuh mau ke kantor pake piyama kayak gitu, belum mandi juga." Jungkook nunjuk baju Taehyung.

"Jangankan klien, aku aja gak mau deket-deket sama _hyung_." Jungkook ngejepit hidungnya main-main. Tangannya ngibas-ngibas di depan wajahnya. "Bau..."

Taehyung nyengir terus malah jalan nyamperin Jungkook yang berdiri di seberangnya sambil ngerentangin tangan. "Mau peluk!"

"Nggak boleh. Mandi dulu."

Terus mereka jadinya kejar-kejaran muterin meja makan ala-ala film India. Untung aja Jihoon lagi gak ada di situ, dia jadi gak makin malu punya orangtua yang masih berjiwa muda ini.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

"Udah ah, Jin. Capek..." Jihoon nyeret langkahnya ke kursi putih di taman komplek. Dia ngeluarin air mineral sama kipas elektrik dari tas karakter berwajah hati warna merah yang kata ayahnya bernama Tata.

Woojin masih lari di tempat sambil muterin kedua tangannya. Keadaannya sama kayak Jihoon, banjir keringet. Tapi gak sampe ngos-ngosan kayak Jihoon.

Mereka lagi lari pagi di taman komplek yang selalu jadi pasar dadakan tiap hari minggu. Woojin sama Daniel rutin tiap minggu lari pagi di sini. Tapi karena Daniel lagi nginep di rumah tantenya, jadinya dia ditemenin sama Jihoon yang tumben-tumbenan mau diajak lari pagi. Padahal biasanya Jihoon paling ogah bangun pagi di hari minggu, lebih milih tidur seharian—tapi gak pernah kesampean gara-gara dibangunin Tante Kookie—di kamarnya.

"Ayo lanjut lagi, baru juga lima puteran, Hoon."

Jihoon geleng-geleng. "Lanjut aja sendiri deh, aku nunggu di sini." Trus lanjut ngipasin lehernya yang masih keringetan.

"Yaudah beneran tunggu di sini ya, jangan kemana-mana!" Woojin ngingetin sekali lagi. Habis liat anggukan Jihoon, dia lanjut lari-lari kecil ngelilingin taman komplek yang ramai.

Mata bening Jihoon ngeliatin Woojin yang udah mulai hilang ketelen sama kerumunan orang-orang di taman. Taman ini juga ramai sama berbagai macam pedagang. Selain udah gak kuat lari lagi, alasan Jihoon buat gak lanjutin lari paginya adalah banyaknya pedagang makanan yang enak-enak. Apalagi tadi Jihoon lihat ada tukang telur gulung langganannya. Aduh godaan banget buat dek Jihoon yang lagi diet ini.

Iya, Jihoon lagi diet. Udah seminggu dia ngurangin makan-makanan gak sehat yang selalu jadi cemilan dia. Bahkan Jihoon yang selalu malas buat bawa bekal jadi selalu bawa bekal ke sekolah. Ibunya yang dimintai tolong buat bikin bekal sih malah seneng, akhirnya anaknya gak jajan sembarangan lagi.

Semuanya berawal dari celetukan Daehwi, adik kelas Jihoon yang bertubuh kurus kecil semampai. "Kak Jihoon pipinya tambah _chubby_ aja sih, aku gemas..." Setelahnya pipi Jihoon yang emang udah merah alami bertambah merah akibat cubitan gemas Daehwi.

Mungkin celetukan itu murni karena Daehwi bener-bener gemas sama Jihoon. Tapi Jihoon mengartikan celetukan itu beda. Pipi yang tambah berisi artinya ia bertambah gendut, bulat, jelek, dan gak enak di lihat. Mana mau si ' _dia'_ sama Jihoon kalo badannya aja kayak buntelan kentut gini.

Mulai deh Jihoon ngerubah pola hidup dan kebiasaan dia. Yang biasanya sekali makan bisa nambah 1 piring lagi atau nambah camilan manis buat makanan penutup, sekarang cukup 1 porsi aja, camilan manisnya dikurangi. Jajan di pinggir jalan juga udah berhenti, _say_ _goodbye_ _for_ cilok, cilung, dan telur gulung. Yang biasanya hari minggu kerjaannya cuma tidur, makan sama nonton tv doang, sekarang dia ikutan lari pagi bareng Woojin sama Daniel keliling taman komplek.

Jihoon ngejalanin diet seminggu ini diem-diem, gak bilang ke Ibu dan Ayahnya, bahkan gak bilang juga ke temen-temen deketnya, apalagi Woojin sama Daniel. Soalnya kalau Jihoon bilang ke mereka berdua, pasti mereka bakal ngadu ke Ibu dan Ayahnya, trus Jihoon gak bleh diet deh. Nanti Jihoon gak bisa punya badan ideal kayak Ibunya. Iya, badan idealnya Jihoon bukan kurus kecil tapi tinggi kayak Daehwi, tapi langsing dan berisi di tempat yang sesuai kayak Ibunya, Jeon Jungkook.

"Lho, Jihoon?"

Jihoon noleh ke suara yang manggil dia. Pria dewasa berkaus putih tanpa lengan dan celana training hitam lagi jalan ke arah dia sambil senyum hangat.

"OM HOBIIII!"

"Wah, udah lama gak ketemu makin tembem aja ya kamu." Hoseok atau yang sering Jihoon panggil Om Hobi itu duduk di sebelah Jihoon trus nyium pipi kanan dan kiri Jihoon gemas. "Sendirian aja nih, Ayah sama Ibumu mana?"

Jihoon manyun. Tuh kan masih aja dibilang tembem, berarti dia masih harus ngurangin porsi makannya dan olahraga lebih keras.

"Ayah sama Ibu di rumah, Om. Aku lari bareng Woojin, tuh itu orangnya bentar lagi kesini." Jihoon nunjuk Woojin yang emang lagi lari ke kursi tempat dia duduk sama Hoseok.

"Halo jagoannya Jimin." Hoseok berdiri terus _high_ - _five_ sama Woojin yang udah berdiri di depan mereka. Tangannya ngerangkul Woojin yang masih banjir keringet. "Wah, tinggimu udah mau nyusul Om nih. Bakal ngalahin tinggi Papamu yang bantet itu hahaha."

Woojin ikut ketawa. Om Hoseok ini temen dekatnya Papa dan Mamanya juga Ayah dan Ibu Jihoon. Orangnya rame banget, pokoknya gak bakal bosen deh kalau lagi bareng sama Hoseok. Om Hoseok ini yang sering banget ngetraktir mereka makanan enak atau mainan baru, baik banget deh orangnya. Tapi Om Hoseok ini masih bujangan, kabarnya sih lagi dekat sama koki di kafe kecil Ibunya Jihoon.

"Om Hoseok habis lari pagi di sini juga?" Wajar Jihoon nanya, soalnya Hoseok emang bukan tinggal di kawasan ini. Hoseok tinggal di apartement deket sekolah Jihoon dan Woojin.

"Tadinya mau sambil lari-lari bentar di sini, tapi udah lumayan siang, jadinya cuma jalan-jalan sambil beli sarapan." Hoseok nunjukin plastik putih di tangan kanannya.

Jihoon ngangguk-ngangguk. Dia jadi inget buah di kotak makannya yang baru kemakan dua buah. Aduh kayaknya isi plastik yang dipegang Om Hoseok itu bubur ayam deh, Jihoon jadi pengen.

"Hoon minta minum dong..." Belum juga diiyain, Woojin udah ngambil air mineral dari dalem tas Jihoon. Air yang tinggal setengah botol itu langsung habis diteguk Woojin.

Jihoon manyun lagi. Dia belum selesai makan, tapi airnya udah dihabisin Woojin. Dia ngeberesin kotak makannya trus dimasukin ke dalem tasnya.

"Om Hobi, aku sama Woojin mau pulang sekarang. Om mampir ke rumah, yuk!"

"Wah boleh deh, kebetulan kangen sama Jungkookie, hehe." Hoseok ngambil tas Jihoon buat dia bawa. "Om bawa mobil nih, kalian ikut naik mobil aja yuk."

Jihoon girang banget diajakin naik mobil, habis dia udah keenakan duduk-duduk jadi males buat jalan. Om Hoseok penyelamat banget deh. Kalau Om Hoseok gak setahun lebih tua dari ayahnya, pasti udah Jihoon pacarin dari dulu sih. Langsung aja dia peluk tangan kanannya Hoseok sambil jalan, sampai lupa sama keberadaan Woojin yang ketinggalan di belakang.

* * *

Ya gini aja. Mau munculin Hoseok aja sih sebenernya. Maapin gak seru

Akhir-akhir ini emang lagi stuck banget, gak bisa nulis apa-apa. Sampe males ngerjain tugas juga *tolong ini jangan ditiru*

Terima kasih buat feedbacknya, aku baca semua kok~ Kecup peluk semuanyaaa

Oke, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.

 **Kucing Gendut**


	4. Happy Birthday Ayah

Galaxy

©Kucing Gendut

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Warning: Boys Love, OOC, Mpreg, Typo(s), etc.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

* * *

Kim Taehyung bangun dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Hari ini moodnya sedang berada di tingkat paling atas.

Seperti biasa istrinya tidak akan ada di sebelahnya saat ia terbangun. Jungkook pasti sedang sibuk membuat sarapan di dapur atau sedang berusaha keras membangunkan anak semata wayang mereka yang sangat susah dibangunkan itu.

Tapi saat pintu kamar terbuka dan memunculkan sosok istri dan anak tersayangnya membuat senyum Taehyung makin melebar.

"Jihoon pelan-pelan tutup pintunya nanti Ayah bangun."

"Iya ibu ini udah pelan kok. Aduh ini topinya mau jatuh terus."

Taehyung menutup matanya kembali, pura-pura masih asyik mengarungi alam mimpi saat mendengar sang istri dan anak yang sibuk berbisik-bisik.

Suara langkah kaki yang dibuat seminimal mungkin membuat Taehyung geli. Tahan, ayo tetap pura-pura tidur. Jangan buat kejutan yang mereka siapkan gagal.

BRUK

"Ouch." Mata Taehyung otomatis terbuka saat tiba-tiba perutnya ditimpa sesuatu yang berat.

Ternyata itu Jihoon.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AYAH GANTENG KESAYANGAN JIHOON!"

Jihoon mencium seluruh wajahnya dengan berisik dan basah. Taehyung yakin wajahnya kini mengkilat oleh liur milik anak montok yang masih anteng duduk di atas perutnya.

"Hahaha. Muka hyung penuh liur." Jungkook tertawa sambil mendudukkan diri di atas kasur. "Ayo segera duduk dan tiup lilinnya, hyung."

Taehyung berusaha duduk masih dengan Jihoon di atas perutnya-yang otomatis jadi terduduk di pangkuannya.

Ah. Taehyung rasa bibirnya seperti akan sobek saking lebar senyumnya.

Di depannya terdapat kue ulang tahun sederhana dengan tulisan '#1 Dad' di atasnya. Taehyung yakin ini pasti ide dari Jihoon, dilihat dari warna kuning yang mendominasi kuenya.

"Ayah ayo make a wish sebelum tiup lilinnya." Jihoon menggoyangkan bahu Taehyung tak sabar.

Jungkook menarik Jihoon turun dari pangkuan Taehyung. Dicubitnya hidung bangir sang anak. "Sabar dong sayangku. Ayahmu baru bangun jadi masih belum kekumpul nyawanya."

Taehyung nyengir. Tangannya merapikan rambutnya yang masih berbentuk tak karuan seperti rambut singa sebelum menangkup kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Ya tuhan semoga-"

"Dalam hati, Ayah!"

Aduh, dasar anak manis tukang protes.

Taehyung mendengus geli. Ia berdoa dalam hati untuk hari ulang tahunnya. Bolehkah ia berharap untuk selamanya hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya? Terus bersama mereka dalam keadaan apapun.

Lilin pun padam. Disusul tepuk tangan antusias dari Jihoon.

Jihoon mencolek krim kue dan menyuapi ayahnya. "Ini kue spesial buatan Jihoon dan Ibu dong. Ayo di coba, Yah!" Terselip rasa bangga di ucapannya.

Mengikuti permintaan Jihoon, Taehyung menerima pisau dan garpu yang disodorkan Jungkook. Mengiris kue itu dengan ukuran besar lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Brownis cokelat dengan irisan almond memenuhi mulut Taehyung. Ah, istrinya makin terampil saja membuat kue.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook dan Jihoon ke pelukannya. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala masing-masing dengan sayang. "Enak banget. Makasih ya kesayangan Ayah! Ayah seneng banget!"

Jungkook membisikkan selamat ulang tahun disertai kecupan singkat di pipinya. "Selamat ulang tahun suamiku, pendamping hidupku. Aku harap kita bisa seperti ini sampai tua nanti ya, hyung. I love you!"

"I love tou too, istriku yang cantik." Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada dua orang penting dalam hidupnya.

Ia kembali berbisik pada Jungkook. "Hadiah untukku tahun ini, kita buat adik buat Jihoon, yuk!"

Setelahnya perut Taehyung membiru akibat cubitan dengan kekuatan penuh dari Jungkook.

Rasanya Taehyung tak bisa berhenti berkata terimakasih. Bagaimanapun juga. Ia mendapatkan kejutan yang begitu menarik dari keluarga kecilnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Halooo. Selamat tahun baruuuuuu~

Telat banget emang. Ini udah jadi dari lama sebenernya, tapi awalnya mau ditambahin sedikit. Eh taunya laptopku malah rusak, gajadi deh ditambahinnya.

Aku paling gabisa ngetik fanfic di hape soalnya. Beda banget sama ngetik di laptop, mandet-mandet ngetiknya kalo di hape :""""

Ah ya, makasih yang udah baca. Aku seneng banget masih ada yang sudi baca padahal aku paling males update hehe

Oke sampai jumpa lagiiii~

 **Kucing Gendut**


End file.
